Zelda: Vaati's Wind
by Falco's Bread
Summary: Link has been through much hardship, but when he thinks things are about to be normal again, he finds his mentor dying, and a strange enemy and Aryll is always bullied. Link wounders what his life is about as another shadow hits Outset. R-n'-R PLEEASE.


ЪЧ CHAPTER ONE: LEGEND EVE(introduction)

Link streched. He had once again, fallen asleep on Aryll's lookout,(Aryll is Links sister) and instantly began the short trek home. Link jumped the last five steps on the ladder leading to the lookout. he landed on his knee, a largs splinter peirced his skin. Link was used to this. he had saved the Great Ocean from the king of evil after great trial, months later he saved another ocean, from the evil demon, Bellum, with the aid of Linbeck, a once selfish sea man. Link pulled the Phantom Sword from it's sheath. He returned it after he noticed his leg was covered in glowing scarlet blood. his nana must be worried, Link had stayed out all night. So Link ran home, the dusk setting behind his back. Link awoke early the next day, and eagerly started practicing swinging the Phantom sword around. Aryll always liked watching him train, she would foolishly swing a wooden sword Link made her, after he defeated the evil king. Orca, who trained Link himself, offerd to train Aryll if Link started her off in the right direction. Link wiped sweat from his forhead. his blonde hair, and green tunic flying in the wind. Link missed the feel of the Master Sword (blade of evils bane, he sealed Gannons soul in the blade by peircing him in the head) even though he liked the Phantom Sword a lot. Link cut the air with power, precision, and incredible speed... Thaughts flashed through Links mind, old battle stratagies he never even rememberd useing, -back flip, jump attack, spin attack, thrust spiral jab,- Link followed the moves as he thaught them, flawlessly. -sheild bat, jump over, downward slice, roll behind, spiral jab, spin attack- Link continued thinking, and again peforming flawlessly. Link heard a door creak. he looked behind him, and saw Orca come out with his spear creeping out his home. the mid-day sun made the weapon glow. the old man was shirtless, old, white long hair. ╗Well Link I guess your skills have slightly improved, and I have one more request-╗ Link interupted. -╗Orca, you make it sound like your...╗ ╗Yes Link. I always knew you were sharp. I am indeed dieing. Link droped to his Knees, and quickly recoverd the neusiea that hit him. Hard. Orca continued. ╗I want one more battle Link. One to show my respect in you, my...pupil.╗ After several minutes of argueing Link decided to obey his elder. With a bow, and a backflip, the fight was on. Link did'nt make a single slash for the first while, just blocking and parrying with his wooden sheild and Phantom Blade. He wished he had the Mirror Sheild, but he gave it back to Medli, Sage of the Earth Temple. Finaly Link starts to make fake sword slices, until impatience got the best of him and he made a single slash, Orca lifted his spear to block but the Phantom Sword cleanly cut through the spear. Orca jumped back, made a bow and fell to the ground. ╗Link... you have made it so far. you have no clue how proud i am...╗ Aryll piped in, ╗Link!! Nana is comeing!!╗ ╗Link! i told you not to fool around like that, look your leg is bleeding again!╗ Nana croaked. Link looked at his leg. a single word flashed in his head. Damn.╗You get back in the house this instant!╗ Link let out a long sigh. and followed his orders. howcome she only treats ME like that... she has no clue what I've been through. After his Nana cleaned his wound, and re-bandaged it, Link went straight to bed, not knowing what the next day had in store for him. Link slept in. he awoke mid-day, and again went outside. The Ruto mailman was just delivering his mail. (the Ruto are bird/human creatures, evolved from Zoras) Link asked how Komali (Ruto Prince) was, The mailman, sighed, ╗he still finds it hard without Medli to always be there for him. he has real regrets in life.╗ Link nodded, and started running to Aryll's lookout, waveing thanks behind him. he pulled out his telescope, he obtained from his sister, after he gave her original one back. he looked around the island. it felt good to be outside, but his Nana hid his tools (sword sheild etc.) his glimpse came across a gang of the new kids on outset, he did'nt like them. wait. he thaught, there was a blue heap that the kids were kicking... Aryll!!


End file.
